beakerkingmakerfandomcom-20200213-history
House rules
We will be using the following houserules in addition to the main pathfinder rules: # Feat tax # Background skills # Contacts: As you play the game, you will acquire contacts, NPCs who can help you out in various ways. These contacts will have two attributes: Loyalty (how willing they are to help you out) and Connection (how able they are to get things done). Contacts work like skills, if you want something from your contact, you will roll a d20+Loyalty and/or Connection and it will determine if it happens. Didn't wind up using this # Traits: I am removing these from the game, they are more trouble than they are worth # Hero points: You can have at most two of these at any time #* Gaining hero points: #** At the beginning of every session, Every PC is allowed to say something about his character. It can be as meaningless as a particular dish they really liked in their hometown that only that one chef could prepare accurately or as profound as character-defining events that's in their backstory and may be used to explain a lot of their behaviors and motivations. #** Whenever I feel like giving them #* Using hero points: #** You may use one hero point after a d20 roll to: #*** Reroll any one d20 roll (maximum once per roll) #*** Subtract 1d10 from an enemy's roll #** You may use two hero points after a d20 roll to: #*** Change the result to its maximum or minimum value (this cannot crit) #*** This may not be used on enemy saving throws #** You may use three hero points BEFORE a d20 roll to: #*** Make the result of that roll 30 or -10 #*** This may not be used on enemy saving throws # Unchained: If you are playing a class with an unchained variant, you must play the unchained variant #Short rest: Immediately after combat, you may take a 10 minute rest, and bandage your wounds- this allows you to heal 1 hp per level (up to the damage you took in that combat). A heal check can be made to provide first aid and improve this healing: #*DC 15 to increase the healing to 2 hp per level #*DC 25 to increase the healing to 3 hp per level #Kingdom building: We are ditching the kingdom building rules as written, I will write a page with the rules we will use #Alignment - I am removing the alignment system. If anybody wants to be a paladin, the following changes are made: #*Detect evil is gone #*Instead of being lawful, a paladin must make a sacred oath that aligns with the diety they worship #*Instead of smite evil, a paladin may smite anybody as long as doing so is in line with the paladin's oath #Long rests - these need to be weakened a little bit for this campaign to work, so when camping out #*A long rest in the field heals you for the normal amount #*A long rest in the field does not restore any used spells or "per day" abilities #*Prepared casters may prepare new spells only in place of unused spells slots #*A long rest somewhere indoors, with a bed, fully restores all spells and "per day" abilities #Travel and Exploration: #*Traveling (Time to travel 10 miles) Party Speed - Travel time in plains - Travel time in all other terrains #*15 feet - 11 hours - 16 hours #*20 feet - 8 hours - 12 hours #*30 feet - 5 hours - 8 hours #*40 feet - 4 hours - 6 hours #*50 feet - 3 hours - 5 hours #*Exploring / searching (Time to fully explore / search 10 x 10 mile square) Party Speed - Plains - Forest or Hill - Mountain or Swamp #*15 feet - 3 days - 4 days - 5 days #*20 feet - 2 days - 3 days - 4 days #*30 feet - 1 day - 2 days - 3 days #*40 feet - 1 day - 1 day - 2 days #*50 feet - 1 day - 1 day - 1 day #When attempting to cast raise dead / reincarnate / etc... (Breath of life is excluded from these rules) Resurrection Challenge: Up to 3 members of the adventuring party can offer to contribute to the ritual via a Contribution Skill Check. The DM asks them each to make a skill check based on their form of contribution, with the DC of the check adjusting to how helpful/impactful the DM feels the contribution would be. Additionally the dead character may sacrifice something important to them. For example, praying to the god of the devout, fallen character may require an Intelligence (Religion) check at an easy to medium difficulty, where loudly demanding the soul of the fallen to return from the aether may require a Charisma (Intimidation) check at a very hard or nearly impossible difficulty. Advantage and disadvantage can apply here based on how perfect, or off base, the contribution offered is. An example of a sacrifice could be something like an important memory, a skill/talent, the love of another, etc... After all contributions are completed, the DM then rolls a single, final Resurrection success check with no modifier. The base DC for the final resurrection check is 12 (9 for reincarnate), increasing by 1 for each previous successful resurrection the character has undergone (signifying the slow erosion of the soul’s connection to this world). For each successful contribution skill check, this DC is decreased by 3, whereas each failed contribution skill check increases the DC by 1. If the dead character sacrifices something, the DC may decrease by up to 5 (depending on how important the sacrifice is to the deceased).